1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection system for valuables including an internal enclosure for enclosing the valuables, an external enclosure for enclosing the internal enclosure, and a misuse protection device for the valuables, and an associated protection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valuables, in particular currency, must be protected continuously, i.e., during their storage and during transport. The valuables are typically enclosed in internal enclosures in the form of cassettes, as described, for example, in Swiss Patent Application 2005 00907/05. However, cases according to International Patent Application PCT/EP2006/050742 may also be used.
The term “enclosed” is not necessarily to be understood to mean that the internal enclosures and also the external enclosures cited below are lockable using mechanical, key-operated locks in the typical sense; the internal enclosures and the external enclosures may also be secured against opening in a closed and/or fastened form in another suitable way, in such a way that the valuables are encapsulated in a type of capsule whose interior is only accessible by suitable manipulations.
Such cassettes are usually stored in security devices during the storage of the valuables, for example, in a cash center or in a bank. Preferably, vehicles whose cargo spaces contain security devices for the cassettes are also used during transport using vehicles.
The danger of theft for the cassettes is especially high during transport between vehicles and buildings or on longer transport routes within building complexes. In order to protect the valuables and/or the internal enclosures and/or cassettes in this case, they are enclosed in special external enclosures, and a misuse protection device is provided, which is triggered in the event of unauthorized manipulations of the external enclosure. The misuse protection device may be situated in or on the internal enclosure and implemented for the purpose, for example, of marking and/or devaluing the valuables in such a way that they may not be misused. The misuse protection device may also comprise other measures such as an acoustic or visual warning signal, which may be detected on location or in a central office by monitoring personnel.
The external enclosures used up to this point and in particular their security units are complex to produce and are generally only capable of receiving cassettes having specific dimensions and a specific embodiment.
In particular, the outlay for mechanically protecting cassettes or transport cases against unauthorized access is becoming greater and greater. The cases are thus also becoming heavier and heavier and more and more expensive. The electronics used up to this point are also becoming more and more complex and thus also more complicated to handle.